grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Williams
Author and wife of Jason Maxwell. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, all she knows is the town. As a result of living in such a nice place she decided to write hoping to one day sell books as a result of her writing. Initially writing fiction after finding some success in it she ventured into writing biographies and non-fiction book as well with in her opinion her best book was The Autobiography of John Strawberry. She ends up living with Richard Burges and Jason Maxwell, in Richard's house as she is working on a number of projects as she continues to succeed as an author. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is listed as among the citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Abigail authored ill fated book The Autobiography of John Strawberry, ''a biography on the astronaut John Strawberry just before he went to space. The book was initially a great success however due to John's deceit being revealed and his astronaut job being revoked, Abigail which saw sales drop dramatically and her writing career was nearly over. Volume 3 Abigail however manages to return to the book writing scene when she is seen signing copies of her new book at the library book signing organised by Mary Bishop. She ends up being embroiled in the brawl between Devon and Maher Shalal Hash Baz. Devon was campaigning to have the new royal baby born to William and Kate named after him. Maher Shalal Hash Baz wanted it named after him. The conflict soon caused for them to war against each other in Abigail along with many others end up in the middle of it as she ended up supporting Devon! It is revealed that her name is sometimes spelt like Abigayle. Volume 10 When the Mafia are trying to kill everyone in the town, Abigail is an 'angel' looking to save those at risk. She manages to safe the life of Jason Maxwell. After this had happened however there are many accusations from the likes of Richard Burges and Ms Kelly that she is the Mafia. She insists she is not and that in fact she is the 'angel' trying to protect. Jason thankful for her life being saved and having feelings for her backs her up. She is not voted as being the Mafia much to their relief. The two realise their feelings for each other and kiss as they realise they have fallen in love. Just then however the Mafia killed Abigail and she died in Jason's arms causing Jason great grief who later is also murdered by the Mafia. However it is during when Abigail was question that it was the key to figure out who the Mafia was. Quentin Smithe having a great memory realised that all those part of the Mafia when she revealed she was the angel would want to get rid of her. Two had already at this point been confirmed which was Ms Kelly and Damian Sante. From that he ended up also working out that Jason Kowaski, Harvey Robinson and Ms Izodel were also part of the Mafia. However it is revealed at the end that this is only a game of Mafia and that no one had died. After this has been revealed to the reader it seems as though Jason and Abigail relationship is being strengthened. Volume 11 She is among the writers of the film ''Happy Boat and is seen with Jason as discuss plot pots. Volume 15 As of Volume 15 Jason Maxwell and Abigail are in fact married. Volume 18 She and Jason are forced to write a book about Josie Buxum in reparations for her wedding which she forces the town to pay for. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 10 Writing Retreat Jason Maxwell has been staying at the Prescot residence for a while as he is trying to write his new hit by hand. He never types the first draft as this is his method of writing. He is encouraged by Nanny Prescot to go on a loving weekend with his wife Abigail Maxwell. Celebrating that they have got rid of him for a while they go out and celebrates. However Ladonna Palmer, Jason Maxwell’s ex and town nuisance with her ex Simon Logan fresh out of prison they break into the house and she takes the manuscript of Jason Maxwell’s. The Prescots later on get a bird by surprise from Birdie called Roger which already has its own paper to clean up their mess and a cage. Nanny Prescot accepts the gift. Devon wanted to get the bird to rap but when the town went out again, Ladonna and Simon break in once again and feed the bird something. When they return the bird has exploded and Nanny Prescot puts the bird and the paper in the bin. It turns out when Jason returns all loved up and ready to finish his story that his manuscript had been the bird’s paper used in the cage and this had now the exploded bird all over it as it had been shredded into numerous pieces. Jason wants to blame someone and eventually Ladonna pops up to take credit giggling and laughing as she does. However Jason is soon inspired by Devon to use this setback to make him a greater success and in the end he stands up to Ladonna and reveals how he is a better person than she will ever be.